¿Qué le pasa a Cameron?
by Mei80
Summary: Cameron está rara... todos quieren saber qué le pasa. Hameron 4 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

House corría por el pasillo tanto como le permitía su pierna. Había dormido realmente mal, como esas noches en las que te imaginas que algo malo va a suceder y presientes las desgracias. Había maldecido su pierna mientras se duchaba, mientras se vestía, mientras se subía a la moto. Llegaba media hora más tarde de lo normal, que también solía ser tarde.

Entró sin aliento en la sala de diagnósticos y tiró su mochila a una esquina.

- ¿Qué tenemos?

- Nada- contestaron a la vez Chase y Foreman.

- ¿Y Cameron?- preguntó House extrañado. Ella nunca se retrasaba y hoy llegaba realmente tarde.

- No ha llegado aún, estará en un atasco- dijo Foreman

- Bueno, no importa. Empezaremos sin ella. Ahhh, no, olvidaba que no tenemos nada. Me voy a mi despacho, no molestéis.

En esos momentos entró Cameron por la puerta. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, el pelo despeinado y llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior. Se veía claramente que no había dormido por la noche y que ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo.

- La última vez que te vi con pinta parecida te habías tirado a Chase la noche anterior. ¡Foreman, confiesa!- le dijo House mientras le apuntaba con su bastón.

Foreman hizo una mueca y un gesto de no saber de qué iba el tema.

- Ehhh- dijo Chase- ¿quién te dice que ha sido Foreman?. Yo también soy hombre.

- Sí, pero contigo no repetiría. Por amor de Dios, la chica aún tiene gusto. ¿Verdad, Cameron?

Ella hizo un gesto de desaprovación y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tenemos?- dijo ella.

- Aún nada- Contestó Foreman.

- Bien, entonces iré al laboratorio a hacer mis cosas.

Y salió por la puerta con su bata en la mano.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Cameron?- preguntaron los dos patos a la vez

- No soy su secretaria- contestó House

- Ayer salió a cenar con su novio, quizá haya pasado toda la noche teniendo sexo salvaje y está agotada.- dijo Chase

House le miró con cara de pocos amigos y dijo: "Estaré en mi despacho. No molestéis"

* * *

A la hora de comer House estaba sentado engullendo su bocadillo de carne. Una bandeja cayó sobre la mesa dando un tremendo golpe. Él levantó la vista.

- Joder, Jimmy¿quieres que me atragante¿y qué ibas a hacer tú si yo muriera? Te iba a tocar a ti la maldición de tirarte a Cuddy. Tiene buenas tetas, pero, entre tú y yo, es un desastre en la cama.- dijo con una mueca.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- ¿Lo dices por lo de tu mujer? Solo fue un pequeño roce, no significó nada ni para ella ni para mí.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Cameron?- preguntó Wilson sin mucha paciencia.

- ¿Otro?- dijo House asqueado- ¿tengo que saber yo qué le pasa a todas las horas del día? No siempre tengo yo la culpa de que llore por las esquinas.

- ¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada?

- Nope que yo sepa, James. Esta vez soy inocente.

- La vi salir del cuarto de lavandería. Tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando. La agarré del brazo para pararla y me rechazó de malas maneras. Algo le pasa, House, ella no es así. Nunca trata mal a nadie y hoy me ha tratado mal a mí.

- Ayer quedó con el capullo de su novio.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Él no la merece.

Wilson le miró extrañado.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa a ti lo que la gente se merece?

- No me preocupa él. Cameron es demasiado buena para él.

Wilson levantó una ceja.

- No me mires así, no solo yo merezco todas las desgracias del mundo por cabrón, hay más candidatos al premio.- dijo House con la boca llena de comida.

- Eres un desagradable.

Y James se levantó y se fue, dejando allí a House pensando en lo que él mismo había dicho.

* * *

- ¿Pero es que nunca va a haber nada interesante para nosotros?- gritó House mientras entraba en el despacho de Cuddy- Es ya media tarde y no hemos hecho nada en todo el día. Me dará cargo de conciencia firmar los cheques de esos tres sabiendo que le deben al hospital un día que no han trabajado- dijo fingiendo preocuparse.

Cuddy estaba hablando por teléfono y tuvo que cortar la conversación con excusas para que la otra persona no oyera los gritos.

- Haga lo que haga es imposible que aprendas a pedir las cosas con educación, por lo que veo. ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya me has oído. Trabajo. Tengo a mis lacayos aburridos.

- ¿A todos?

- A todos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Cameron?

House agitó la cabeza.

- Si no me equivoco la esquizofrenia provoca el oir veces en la cabeza¿verdad, Dr. Cuddy? Necesito la baja. Llevo todo el día oyendo la misma frase¿Qué le pasa a Cameron?

- Si la has oído tantas veces será por ago. Está perdida hoy, la he visto deambulando por un pasillo. Ha chocado contra un enfermero y se ha caído al suelo, desmayada.

House se asustó. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse de veras. ¿Estaría Cameron enferma? Por primera vez sintió preocupación por alguien. ¿Y si tenía algo grave? Él podía averiguar lo que ocurría con cualquiera de sus pacientes, pero la cosa se complicaba cuando el paciente no era una persona más. No podría curar a Cameron sin involucrarse. Eso le preocupaba, significaba que ella era algo más que el tercer pato para él. Carraspeó y disimuló su preocupación.

- Ya hemos estado hablando de eso esta mañana. Ayer salió con su novio, habrán estado dándole como conejos toda la noche y estará exhausta. No es tan santa como parece.

- House, no parecía cansada; a Cameron le pasa algo... grave. Se ha desmayado.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es su vida privada. Cuando interfiera en su trabajo ya entraré yo.

- ¡Ya interfiere! Tienes que hablar con ella.

- Ya veremos.- gritó mientras salía del despacho evadiendo el problema.

* * *

House estaba sentado en su silla tirando al aire la pelota y mirando la tele. Oyó los pasos de cuatro personas por el pasillo y vio de reojo cómo entraban en su despacho.

- ¡No tengo ni idea!- gritó- y estoy viendo los Monster Trucks

Los cuatro le miraron con los brazos cruzados.

- No me lo digáis, ya lo hago yo por vosotros¿qué le pasa a Cameron?

- Tienes que hablar con ella- dijo Foreman

- ¿Por qué yo? A mí me odia.

- A ti, inexplicablemente, te quiere- contestó Wilson.

Los otros tres asintieron y Cuddy dijo la última palabra:

- House, necesita ayuda, se ve de lejos. No seas tan testarudo y habla con ella. Hemos de saber qué le pasa.

- Está claro, ha estado con su novio, no ha dormido toda la noche, se ha desmayado... este mes en vez del cheque le daré una cuna. Y firmaré: "con todo mi cariño, House". No, tacharé lo de cariño. Pondré: "De House"- y sonrió para disimular su preocupación.

- Haz lo que quieras- afirmó Wilson- pero necesita ayuda y tú eres el más indicado.

Con esas salieron todos de su despacho y House fingió seguir viendo la televisión. No podía quitársela de la cabeza. ¿Y si estaba embarazada¿Ese era todo el problema? Para él sí, significaría perderla para siempre. Siempre había pensado que mientras estuviera allí y nadie se cruzara en sus caminos ella era suya sin serlo. Hasta ahora.

* * *

La curiosidad le pudo y se levantó de la silla. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a andar.

House se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, donde estaba seguro que la encontraría. Levantó el bastón y dio unos cuantos golpes en el cristal, lo que hizo que Cameron se sobresaltara.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no contestó.

- Tomaré eso por un sí.

- ¿Qué quieres, House? No estoy de humor.- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Vengo en representación de todos, creo.

Fingió contar con los dedos hasta cinco.

- Sí, todos. La pregunta del día, queridos concursantes es... ¿qué le pasa a Cameron?

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- Yo sí.

- Yo no y menos contigo.

- Conmingo has de hablarlo, si no el lunes no te molestes en venir

Ella le miró sorprendida.

- Más vale que me des una buena razón por la que has andado despistada todo el día. Cameron, la has jodido en cada cosa que has hecho y sabes que yo despido a los que se portan mal y no me hacen caso- Le dijo con sonrisa picarona.

- No quiero hablar de ello, no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Es que estás ovulando?- preguntó él intentando relajar el ambiente.

- Sí, es eso.- contestó ella con disgusto. No le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

- Vale.

Y ella no contestó.

- Me marcho.

Siguió sin contestar. House salió por la puerta y ella respiró aliviada. Dos segundos más tarde él metió la cabeza de nuevo por la puerta y entró cojeando.

- No me lo creo. ¡Por Dios, soy médico! Sé que las mujeres no os ponéis así por ovular. Y sí que es asunto mío, trabajas para mí y quien trabaja para mí hace bien su trabajo. Soy especialmente quisquilloso con eso.- bromeó de nuevo.

- Gracias, era lo que necesitaba oir, precisamente. Eres un cabrón, no te importa nadie más que tú.- la barbilla le temblaba mientras decía esas palabras. En el fondo sabía que necesitaba soltarlo, pero no estaba segura de si House era la persona adecuada para contárselo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

House se sintió dolido por el comentario. Había accedido a ir a hablar con ella porque pensaba que podía ayudarla, que podía hablar con ella abiertamente. Pero no lo estaba haciendo nada bien y lo sabía.

- Vamos, Cameron, habla conmigo. Soy tu jefe, soy un cabrón, sí, pero esos cuatro pesados están preocupados por ti. Y yo también. Nunca te habíamos visto así.

Ella resopló y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Ayer salí con Martin.- confesó ella rápidamente y bajando la vista al suelo. Estaban frente a frente pero no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada.

- Lo sé, Foreman me lo dijo.

- Y... la cena no salió bien.

- ¿No os iba perfecto?

- Me pegó House, me pegó tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo.- al decir esto una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.- Le dije que quería romper con él, que no le quería. Le dije que quiero a otro hombre. Sois todos iguales.

House no supo como reaccionar. Sentía cómo la ira crecía en su interior y deseaba romper y tirar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Apretó el puño derecho lo más fuertemente que pudo y su instinto le hizo querer dejar la ira brotar. Pero la miró a la cara. Él estaba frente a ella y podía ver sus lágrimas. Entendió en ese momento que lo que ella menos necesitaba era que él también se pusiese bruto y violento. Aún con el puño derecho cerrado cogió su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su muñeca.

- No, yo nunca haría eso.

Ella apartó brúscamente su mano de la de él.

- Ohh, no te hagas el inocente ahora. Tu me tratas siempre como una mierda.- dijo ella entre lágrimas. Su voz parecía amarga.

- Me ayudas, me pones en mi sitio. Te necesito.- dijo él en voz baja.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez para conseguir que no me fuera.

- ¿No funcionó?- preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella. Siempre que quería conseguir algo se acercaba peligrosamente para ponerla tensa. Pero Cameron no tenía ganas de juegos hoy y se mantuvo serena.

- Sabes que sí.

- Además, lo hago porque... porque...- tartamudeó él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es la única manera que tengo de decirlo.- esta vez había levantado la vista del suelo y la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Decir qué?- sintió cómo él secaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar de la mano derecha y sus dedos recorrían su pelo, los dedos de la mano que hacía unos segundos había estado apretada y dispuesta a romper lo que tuviera delante; mientras, su mano izquierda volvió a buscar la de ella. Esta vez no se alejó.

- Que te quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

House caminaba con paso ligero y decidido por el pasillo que daba a la sala de diagnósticos. Cameron le acompañaba e iban cogidos de la mano. Ella lo necesitaba después de la confesión que le había hecho y a él no le pareció mal si eso la ayudaba.

Un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta él se detuvo y la miró a la cara.

- Sécate las lágrimas. No quiero que piensen que tengo a una debilucha en mi equipo.

Ella sonrió y soltó su mano. Se secó la cara y le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Así estoy bien?

- Estás perfecta.

Ella se adelantó a él y entró en la sala de diagnósticos. Él, en voz baja, repitió para sí: "siempre lo estás". No se había atrevido a decírselo. Eran demasiadas emociones para una noche.

- Hey, ya pensaba que no volvíais. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- dijo Foreman mientras se levantaba de su silla y abrazaba a Cameron.

Wilson estaba de pie al lado de la puerta y cuando House se cruzó con él le susurró: "Que siempre sean los demás lo que tienen que darte el empujón..."

House le miró con sornisa tierna y no dijo nada. No dijo nada con palabras, lo dijo con los ojos. Su amigo comprendió todo y se reunió con los demás.

- Bueno¿qué te pasaba, Cameron?- preguntó Cuddy con curiosidad.

Cameron no supo qué contestar. No estaba preparada para responder a esa pregunta delante de todo el mundo, así que miró a House pidiendo ayuda.

Él comprendió rápidamente el problema. No iba a cagarla una vez más con ella, esta vez no. Por una vez iba a portarse bien con alguien y respetarle.

- Cameron pensaba que estaba embarazada. Estaba preocupada porque ha roto con su novio y el problema le parecía más grande de lo que verdaderamente era.

- ¿Y no lo estás?- preguntó Chase

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y miró al suelo.

- Ventajas de trabajar en un hospital y de encontrarse en un laboratorio. Las pruebas de embarazo se hacen en minutos¿es que no usas tú el dinero del hospital para hacérselas a todas las rubias que te cepillas, Chase?- le inquirió House burlándose de él.- Deberías, siempre es más barato que un predictor.

- Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado creo que deberíamos irnos. Llueve a mares y es tarde.- dijo Cuddy cortando el interesante tema de House. Él le miró con desaprobación.

Todos salieron de la sala y quedaron únicamente House y Cameron.

- Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja.

Él no contestó, únicamente asintió.

Se acercó a ella y se mantuvo a una distancia de aproximadamente un metro. Levantó el bastón y le dio un golpecito en el muslo izquierdo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Lo estoy. Mañana seré la misma de siempre.

- O mejor- le respondió él.

Ella le miró con extrañeza. ¿A qué venía eso? House, siempre tan enigmático.

- Me marcho ya, mañana te quiero aquí a tu hora y currando como los demás. No creas que por echar unas lágrimas voy a eximirte de tu trabajo.- dijo mientras cogía su mochila.- Estos lacayos me dan más trabajo que un hijo tonto...- refunfuñó mientras salía por la puerta.

Cameron sonrió, se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

Había llegado tan destrozada aquella mañana que no recordaba ni en qué lugar del aparcamiento había dejado su coche. Tras dar varias vueltas lo vio a lo lejos y comenzó a andar hacia él. Entró en el coche y se sentó en su asiento. Puso las manos en el volante y suspiró.

- A la calle Jefferson 1526. Y deprisa- dijo una voz desde el asiento trasero del coche.

Cameron se quedó congelada. Estaba paralizada y no sabía qué contestar. Movió el espejo retrovisor y lo vió allí, tirado en el asiento trasero con las piernas puestas de mala manera. La miraba fijamente, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

- ¿Es que no me vas a llevar a casa con la que está cayendo?- le miró con ojos de perrito y sacando hacia afuera el labio inferior.

- House, casi me matas de un susto.- contestó ella con voz temblorosa.- ¿Cómo coño has entrado en mi coche?

- Un maestro nunca revela sus secretos. ¿Cómo pretendes que mantenga mi reputación?

Él se levantó del asiento y se puso tras el del conductor. Estiró los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Cameron. Una mano la posó sobre tu clavícula derecha y la acarició. Con la otra subió hasta su cara y rozó sus labios con el pulgar. Cuando llegó a la mitad Cameron depositó un suave beso en su dedo. En ese momento él bajó el brazo y estrechó su torso contra el asiento. "No está mal para el primer abrazo", pensó para sí.

- Monta a mi lado, te llevo a casa.

- ¡Bien!- dijo como si fuera un niño al que le permiten un capricho. Salió por la puerta trasera, dio la vuelta al coche y se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba contento. Se sentía agusto consigo mismo.

- No voy a decirte cómo se va, seguro que lo sabes. Apostaría a que la sombra que veo todos los días en el árbol que está al lado de la ventana de mi habitación eres tú con unos prismáticos. Sé que esperas hasta que me desnudo, picarona.

Ella rió mientras arrancaba el coche. Él asintio y sonrió interiormente. No lo estaba haciendo tan mal, quizá por fin había aprendido la lección.

* * *

A los diez minutos los dos entraban por la puerta de la casa de él.

- Ahora me dirás quién hace mejor café, si Chase o yo.- gritó House mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Volvió en medio minuto sin zapatos y con la mitad de ropa de la que había entrado. Cameron se sentó en el sofá y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Oyó a House cojear por el pasillo y vió cómo entraba en la cocina. Le gritó desde allí:

- ¿Empezamos con el café o pasamos directamente al whisky?- asomó la cabeza por la puerta y levantó varias veces las cejas.

Ella sonrió.

- Solo agua, gracias.

- Bah- contestó él.- Lo que yo decía, el sexo débil.

Cameron cotinuó esperando un rato a que él saliera de la cocina. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos dentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para servir un vaso de agua? Lo que ella no sabía es que él no encontraba la forma de preguntar algo, no sabía cómo abordarla sin quedar en ridículo. Temía parecer él el desesperado ahora. ¿Y qué coño te importa? pensó para sí. Ella no va a pensar que haces el ridículo. Ya lo haces normalmente y no te preocupa lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué con ella sí?

Reunió valor y tras carraspear hizo la pregunta que iba a marcar su futuro, para bien o para mal.

- Y... ¿cómo está la cosa... entre tú y el capullo?- preguntó él desde la cocina. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, como en los momentos previos a un examen. Sentía que ella estaba ahora examinándole a él. En lo que ella le contestara hayaría la respuesta a lo que llevaba tiempo martirizándole.

- Ha terminado.- repondió ella tajante.

- ¿Cuando te refieres a "terminado" quieres decir "terminado"?

- ¿Cuántas más acepciones de "terminado" conoce, Dr. House?

Él sonrió con malicia. Solo conocía una.

* * *

- Me alegro. él no te merecía, ya se lo dije a Wilson.

- ¿Hablas con Wilson de mí?- preguntó ella extrañada.

- Bueno, más bien es él el que habla de ti conmigo- hizo una mueca de burla.- Últmamente se está poniendo muy pesado, creo que tiene celos. Nuestra vida de pareja yo no es lo que era. No soporta que nos veamos con otra gente. Ella rió y apretó las manos. Se sentía cohibida, estaba en casa de House.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste aquí?- le preguntó él saliendo de la cocina.

- Me iba.

- De hecho, te fuiste. Me abandonaste.

- Pero volví.- contestó ella. No quería sentirse culpable por aquello.

- ¡Y a qué precio! Menuda cita la de aquella noche.

- Hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces¿verdad?

- Mucho- respondió él asintiendo suavemente. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar. Le miraba fijamente con el vaso de agua en la mano.

- Has cambiado mucho, Cameron.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y se avergonzó. No sabía que él se fijaba en esas cosas. No sabía que había seguido su cambio desde que entró a trabajar para él siendo una cría enamorada de un médico que sabía todo.

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá y dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa de centro. Juntó todo el valor que pudo en esos momentos y preguntó lo que había querido preguntarle desde que habló con ella en el laboratorio, aún a pesar de saber la respuesta.

- Aún no me has dicho quién es.

- ¿Qué?- respondió ella, la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es el hombre por el que has dejado a Martin?- preguntó él mirándola desde abajo con sus ojos azules y sonriendo.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza. Él al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, hacía tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie. Antes de darse cuenta él también estaba apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y acariciaba y olía su pelo.

- Tienes el pelo sucio. Tiene grasa, no te lo has lavado esta mañana.- dijo él para romper la tensión.

Ella golpeó su espalda con la mano.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que estropearlo todo?

- Bueno, creo que hoy no lo he hecho del todo mal- Aún seguían abrazados, sin mirarse a la cara. Los brazos de él la rodeaban a ella y los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de la cintura de él. Ella soltó una carcajada y él sintió cómo apretaba sus manos contra su carne. "No está mal para el segundo abrazo", pensó.

Tras unos momentos abrazados ella necesitaba preguntar algo, algo cuya respuesta significaría mucho para ella y sería una explicación definitiva.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- No lo sé. Soy un imbécil, no hace falta que me lo digas. Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces.

- Creí que no me querías, que me rechazabas.

- Siempre te he querido y te he tenido. Hoy por primera vez he creído perderte. No quiero volver a sentirme así.

Ella asintió con un "aha" y besó el lado de su cuello. Tras esto se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

- Ahora sólo depende de ti mantenerme a tu lado. No lo estropees, House.

Él se acercó y la besó suavemente en la boca.

- Lo intentaré, pero ya me conoces, soy un cabrón.

- Creo que después de tres años sé cómo mantenerte a raya.- contestó ella.

Él estiró de sus brazos y se recostó en el sofá; con ella sobre su cuerpo. Cameron apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de House y cerró los ojos. Él dejó que su pelo rozara su barbilla para poder olerlo y sentirlo.

Pasaron así varios minutos, oyendo sólamente el tic tac de un reloj y la respiración del otro. Ella acarició su costado y habló.

- Sabes que a partir de mañana el mundo será un lugar muy diferente para ti y para mí¿no?

- Lo sé; y me gusta.

Él besó su pelo y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras el sueño les sobrevenía.


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes después de comer Foreman y Chase fueron a hacer más pruebas a la paciente con la que estaban desde aquella mañana. Después de casi dos días sin tener ninguna pista en urgencias decidieron derivarla a al departamento de diagnósticos para hacerle más pruebas y que ellos decidieran. Cameron estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala de diagnósticos, la puerta del despacho de House estaba abierta y él estaba dentro en su mesa. Más de una vez Cameron le sorprendió mirándola fijamente, pero él apartaba la mirada y la dirigía a la ventana, girando su silla. Pocos minutos después ella volvía a sorprenderle. Pasaron así más de cuarenta minutos.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su despacho. Se apoyó en el borde de la puerta.

- Sé que me miras.

- ¿Y? Tú también lo haces.- dijo él girándose y mirándola.

- House, ya te he dicho que yo no soy la del árbol.

- Sí, claro...- hizo una mueca burlona.

Con esas ladeó la cabeza y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

Ella volvió a la sala de diagnósticos y se sentó en su sitio. Dos minutos más tarde levantó la vista y ahí estaba House, mirándola de nuevo fijamente desde su mesa. Ella le miró también, pero esta vez él no apartó la vista.

En ese momento entró Foreman levantando los papeles de los resultados.

- ¡Lo tenemos! Es un trastorno autoinmune causado por el cáncer de tiroides que padece - gritó

- Bingo- chilló House- ya podemos irnos a casa, mandádsela a Wilson.- A propósito, no habeís acertado ninguno, ni era lupus, ni una anemia ni falta de bilirrubina.

- Tu tampoco has acertado- le inquirió Cameron- dijiste que eran problemas causados por una pre-menopausia.

- Sí, pero de eso no se tiene que enterar Cuddy y de lo vuestro sí. Buenas tardes, me voy a casa.

- ¿A este qué le pasa?

Ella levantó los hombros fingiendo no saber nada. En ese momento entró Chase en la sala.

- ¿Foreman, tienes los resultados?

- Sí, llegas tarde. La paciente es ahora de oncología.

* * *

House comenzó a besarla. Estaban en casa de Cameron desde que habían salido de trabajar. Ella le alcanzó en el garaje y se ofreció a llevarle a casa, pero luego cambiaron el rumbo.

Ella estiró las manos sobre la colcha de la cama y las tensó. House sentía cómo no le dejaba profundizar en ella, su boca estaba cerrada y su cuerpo parecía una tabla. Deslizó la mano por debajo de su camisa y rozó uno de sus pechos con sus dedos. Cameron dio un pequeño brinco y separó su boca de la de él.

- No estas preparada- dijo él alejándose de ella.

Ella miró al suelo avergonzada.

- Lo siento, perdóname.

Él la besó en la frente.

- No pasa nada.

Se levantó sin decir nada y se fue al baño.

- ¡House!- grito ella desde la cama.

Pero él no contestó.

- ¡House!- volvió a gritar.- ella se acercó a la puerta del baño.- ¿estás enfadado?

- No, Cameron, déjame.

- Perdóname... No tengo derecho a...

- Cameron¡déjame en paz!

Ella se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? No era capaz ni de darle lo que mas deseaba, sexo, era solo sexo y era incapaz. Él se lo merecía. En esos momentos se merecía todo.

House salió del baño y la vio llorando.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras? No pensaba que besaba tan mal.- dijo él rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, extrañado.- Además, ten en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, he perdido la práctica.

- ¿No estas enfadado?

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Me has echado.

- Hombre, cuando me hago el amor me gusta tener mi privacidad.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que estabas...?

- ¡Sip¿Que pensabas? Dios mio, Cameron¡estaba como una hoguera!

Ella sonrió y le acaricio la cara. Espero que no tengas que volver a hacerlo por mi culpa.

* * *

- Me han dicho que te mueres por verme.- entró House diciendo en el despacho de Cuddy- Sé que eres tú la del árbol. Cameron me dijo ayer que no es ella.

- House, necesito a Cameron.- dijo Cuddy cortante.

Él hizo un gesto de sorprenderse y se llevó la mano a la oreja fingiendo que no había entendido.

- ¿Cómo, Dra. Cuddy¿Has salido del armario y yo sin enterarme? Todos la necesitamos, pero controlamos nuestros instintos. ¡Faltaría más!

Ella miró al cielo como pidiendo paciencia.

- Los de oncología están con un estudio sobre el cáncer y los trastornos autoinmunes. La necesitan.

House puso mala cara y asintió.

- Hay que joderse. - suspiró y se acercó más a la mesa de su jefa- ¿Es indispensable?

- Lo es- contestó ella.

- ¿Tanto como la quimio para los niños con cáncer de Wilson?

- Tanto.- respondió ella sin inmutarse.

- ¡También lo es en mi servicio!- gritó él, con una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba celoso.

- House, puedes pasar unos días sin ella.

¿Eso tenía doble sentido¿Sabía Cuddy algo?

- 10 horas de consulta.

- ¡Ja!, 2.- dijo ella.

- 5, ni para ti ni para mí.

- De acuerdo, 5. Dile a Cameron que tiene que ayudarles.

House abandonó el despacho de Cuddy sonriendo. En pocos segundos su semblante cambió y se puso más serio. ¿Había cambiado a Cameron por cinco horas de consulta? Definitivamente, era un cabrón.

* * *

En pocos días Cameron estaba ayudando en oncología y House no podía con sus celos. La necesitaba, necesitaba verla sentada en la mesa, necesitaba su voz en el diagnóstico diferencial. Y, por amor de Dios, tenía 105 emails sin responder.

- La necesito. Ahora.- se dijo mientras se levantaba de su mesa y dejaba su pelota sobre ella.

Salió por la puerta como una exalación, golpeando a Foreman y Chase, que entraban en esos momentos con unos resultados. Los dos se miraron cuando le vieron pasar tan rápidamente, casi no cojeaba de lo deprisa que andaba, prácticamente corría.

- Algo le pasa a este- afirmó Chase.

Nadie le contestó.

Cameron estaba en el laboratorio con unos cultivos. Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta. En ese momento sintió cómo alguien la agarraba por la cintura. Una respiración caliente se acercó a su oído y una voz suave susurró:

- Te echo de menos.

- House, estoy trabajando.

- Te echo tanto de menos... en mi departamento. Vuelve.- siguió susurrando.

- Sabes que no puedo, no hasta que termine el estudio.- ella se movió a la otra mesa. Él la siguió. Se volvió a acercar a ella por detrás y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Es que no me echas de menos, todo el día en este laboratorio?

- Mucho.- respondió ella conteniendo la respiración. Quería hacerse la fuerte, a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas y de que el estómago le había subido a la garganta. En realidad, le gustaba eso de mantener una relación secreta con uno de los médicos más odiados y más deseados del hospital.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó él.

- Ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en casa, no te preocupes- Se recostó sobre él y le besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Yuuuupiiii!- gritó él como si fuera un niño.

En esos momentos vio a Wilson aproximarse a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, House? Ahora ella está a mi cargo, no la distraigas.- preguntó al entrar por la puerta.

- Solo he venido a consultarle algo de nuestro nuevo caso... estamos cojos sin inmunóloga- hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Wilson no podía verlo porque House tenía el hombro pegado al de Cameron, pero por detrás de sus cuerpos su mano levantó la bata de ella, se introdujo bajo su camiseta y acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Cameron miraba hacia abajo intentando concentrarse en el cultivo que manejaba, pero no podía. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y su estómago revoloteaba.

- Cameron, luego subes a oncología, por favor. Queremos consultarte algo- dijo Wilson.- Quiero consultarte algo.

- Yo me voy- dijo House.

- Yo también- dijo Wilson- no lo olvides, Cameron.- Ella asintió y se sintió aliviada cuando House apartó su mano de su espalda. Suspiró.

Los dos amigos salieron del laboratorio. House tenía una sonrisa desconocida en la cara.

- Qué amigos os habéis hecho desde aquella noche¿no?- le preguntó Wilson, quizá sin saber verdaderamente por lo que preguntaba.

House no respondió. Se giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

- ¡House!- le gritó su amigo.

Y él, desde lejos, levantó el bastón en señal de que se callara. Wilson lo miró con resignación y se dirigió a su despacho.

* * *

- Siéntate, por favor. - le dijo Wilson cuando ella entró por su puerta.- Estoy muy contento con tu trabajo, estamos avanzando mucho gracias a ti.

Ella sonrió.

- Supongo que estarás exhausta después de la semana que llevamos.- comentó él, sin dejar que ella dijera nada.

- Sí, estoy cansada. Necesitaría relajarme.

Él se levantó y se puso tras su silla. Le agarró los hombros y comenzó a masajeárselos lentamente. Cameron se extrañó de la familiaridad con la que a trataba. Wilson no solía comportarse así con ella; así se comportaba con "sus" enfermeras, con sus chicas.

- ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos... relajarnos?- preguntó Wilson en voz baja, sin dejar de masajear sus hombros.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

- Me refiero a un simple acercamiento, una cura para el estrés, sin nada más de por medio. No necesitamos involucrarnos. Tú estás cansada, yo estoy cansado. Una ayuda mutua.

Ella se levantó súbitamente del asiento y le miró sorprendida.

- Vamos, ya lo hiciste con Chase.- le dijo Wilson sin acabar de entender su reacción.

- Eso es un golpe bajo, sabes que estaba drogada.

- Es cierto- contestó él- Pero tampoco te estoy pidiendo algo imposible, es solo sexo, Cameron.

- Wilson, no. No puedo... ni quiero. No puedo.

Y salió por la puerta.

Ella entró en el despacho de House, solo estaba él allí. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero- dijo ella.- Recuérdalo. Siempre.

Se marchó. House no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

Wilson y House comían juntos en la misma mesa de la cafetería. House le miraba de reojo, estaba muy callado. Al fin Wilson habló.

- Cameron me ha rechazado.

- ¿Que te ha qué?- preguntó House con una sonrisa.

- Que me ha rechazado. Le he propuesto un... acercamiento para relajarnos. Sabes que lo hago constantemente. Y me ha dicho que no podía.

- Ya...- House bajó la vista al suelo mientras daba golpecitos con su bastón.

- No lo entiendo, era solo sexo. ¡No le estaba pidiendo que se casara conmigo! No poder no es una excusa.

- ¿No lo es?- preguntó House conteniéndose la risa- Cameron no es de esas, quédate con tus enfermeras.

House se levantó, miró a su amigo y rió.

- Al todopoderoso Casanova James Wilson le ha vencido un cojo.- dijo entre risas

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Ya me has oído- y se fue riéndose de la cafetería.

Wilson miró cómo se alejaba dando vueltas a su bastón en el aire. House estaba contento, estaba pletórico, pero Wilson no entendía nada.

* * *

Cuando House llegó a casa abrió la puerta y tiró su mochila al suelo. Encendió las luces. Un aroma conocido le llamó la atención. Era un aroma de mujer que conocía, un aroma que le había vuelto loco durante mucho tiempo, que le seguía volviendo loco. "Cameron" dijo con un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible, y se giró para mirar. Ella estaba en el sofá, esperando.

- Siéntate conmigo. Quiero que te sientes.

Él se quitó la cazadora y la colgó del perchero. Cojeó hasta el sofá y se sentó. No podía dejar de sentirse extraño, ella tenía una mirada distinta, más profunda, más sincera, más abierta.

- ¿Cómo coño has entrado a mi casa?- preguntó él al igual que ella le había preguntado unos días antes.

- Una aprendiz de maestro nunca revela sus secretos- dijo quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y tirándola al aire. Le sonreía maliciosamente. Por un momento House pensó que se la habían cambiado, no conocía esa faceta de ella, tan tremenda, tan pasional.

En ese momento ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a comerle la boca.

- Ehhh, ehhh, franquila. ¿Fonfe ha quedafo lo que haflamos afer?- ella no le dejaba articular palabra, tenía sus labios aprisionados. - Cameron¡fieta!

Ella se separó un momento de él atendiendo a sus peticiones.

- Sé que te lo ha contado- dijo ella de repente.

- Contarme qué y quién- preguntó él.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, le respondió ella acercándose de nuevo.- Te prefiero a Wilson. Vamos.

Ella tiró de su brazo y le llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Al llegar se tumbó en la cama, con los brazo hacia atrás y apoyada en los codos. Él la miraba desde la puerta.

- Desnúdate.

Él tardó segundos en despojarse de toda su ropa y en menos de un minuto estaba de pie completamente desnudo. Ella le miró fijamente y levantó las cejas.

- No está mal para tus años.- y rió.

Él se acercó a la cama y se recostó junto a ella. Cameron se echó sobre su espalda con el pelo extendido. La acarició, acarició su pelo, la tocó y la desnudó. La desnudó lentamente, como quien desviste a un muñeco, sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Unos minutos después Cameron yacía completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Él se puso encima de ella y la besó en la frente.

- ¡Oh, House, por favor, que no eres mi padre!- él se sorprendió. Cameron seguía ardiente y pedía a gritos con los ojos que la quisiera, pero ya no estaba agresiva. Tenía en la cara una expresión de dulzura que House había visto pocas veces. Decidió cambiar los papeles.

House la miró desde arriba, sus ojos azules se encontraron, él sonrió con malicia y se abalanzó sobre ella. Comenzó a comerle la boca intensamente, como si fue a la primera vez que la besaba. Ella sentía su ardiente lengua en su boca, pidiendo paso. La dejó entrar. Tras unos minutos explorando sus bocas él bajó hacia su cuello. Sus labios se fusionaron con la piel de ella y House sentia todo su aroma en su interior.

Él miró hacia arriba de nuevo y preguntó:

- ¿Te hacía tu padre algo parecido?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se sentía ligera como una pluma, se sentía flotando en los brazos de House.

Él se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, tiró de sus brazos hacia él para que ella también se sentara. Solo con tocar sus caderas ella le entendió. Lo entendió de la misma manera que se entendían siempre, casi sin palabras.

Se levantó y se situó sobre él, déjandole entrar. House gimió profundamente y ella se abrazó a él, escondiendo su cara en su hombro. Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, él acariciaba todo su cuerpo con manos temblorosas mientras ella continuaba moviendose abrazada a él. Ella le agarraba tan fuerte que él no era capaz de alcanzar un centímetro de su piel que no fuera de su espalda.

- No me digas que tu padre te hacía esto.

Ella rió y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido. Él sintió el mundo en sus manos, la tenía abrazada, podía mantener su cuerpo entero asido sin perder un solo centímetro. Estaba con ella y dentro de ella.

-Allison- le susurro él al oído. Ella fingió no sorprenderse. No podía verle la cara, quizá mejor así.

Ella continuó moviéndose hasta que notó cómo el placer llegaba a su punto máximo y se sujetó fuertemente a su cuello sin emitir ningún sonido.

Él la siguio poco después.

- ¡Allison!

Gritó el mientras sufría constantes espasmos.

Ella se separó y los dos se tumbaron de costado. Segundos después cada uno se encontraba sobre su espalda mirando al techo. Así se mantuvieron varios minutos.

- Mejor que con una puta¿eh?

- Diferente. Ellas no se ponen tan nerviosas.

Ella le dio un codazo en el costado.

- Mejor.

Unos momentos después ella se giró y se abrazó a su pecho. Él estaba con el brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro alrededor de la cintura de ella. Besó uno de sus bíceps y miró hacia arriba.

- Me has llamado Allison.- le dijo ella en voz baja.

- Sí, lo sé- contestó él avergonzado.

- Es mi nombre, todo el mundo me llama así.

- En el hospital nadie te llama así.

- Todas las personas que me quieren me llaman así.

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

- ¿Y tú les quieres a ellos?

- A todos.

Pasaron abrazados en la camaa diez minutos más. A ella le venció el sueño y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Él le pellizcó en el brazo para espabilarla.

- ¡Auuuu!- gritó ella.

- Ya estoy listo para el segundo round, Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡No!- gritó House mirándola enfadado.

- House, ella hace falta en Inmunología y tú puedes contratar a otra persona.

- ¿Qué parte del "no" no has entendido, Dra. Cuddy?

- Un mes entero sin consultas.

- No.- dijo él con una seguridad que sorprendió a Cuddy.

- Le ayudará en su carrera, es muy buena doctora.

- Ya sé que es buena¿por qué crees que la contraté?- dijo él molesto como un niño.

- No puedes disponer de los trabajadores del hospital a tu antojo, yo mando aquí.

- Ya me la quitaron una vez para hacer aquel maldito estudio del cáncer.- se quejó él mientras gritaba.

- ¡Eso fue hace tres meses¡Y solo fue una semana¿Qué demonios te pasa con Cameron? No te pertenecen, House, son personas libres.

Él rechinó los dientes, miró al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

- House, sé razonable, Diagnósticos puede funcionar igual de bien sin ella, el hospital contratará a otra persona en su lugar y todo volverá a ser como antes.

- Yo no puedo funcionar igual sin ella.

Cuddy suspiró y agitó las manos en el aire.

- No hay más que hablar, está decidido. Al final de la tarde me pasaré por tu departamento y más vale que tengas una razón de peso para contarme, si no, Cameron será trasladada a Inmunología.

- Perra- dijo House entre dientes.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?

- Ohhh, nada - sonrió él- nada que no te merezcas.- Y salió del despacho echando pestes.

Sin atender a nadie ni a nada fue con paso firme hasta su despacho. Entró, cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas. Necesitaba pensar. Quizá necesitaba recordar.

* * *

Y recordó...

_**Las sensaciones**_

_En aquellos días en los que comenzaban su relación, cómo, al cruzarse por un pasillo se aceleraba el pulso de los dos y evitaban que sus miradas se encontraran. Querían por todos los medios mantener oculto su secreto, intentar que las miradas no los delatasen y que nadie notara la complicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente cuando compartían espacios, cuando él no se sentaba con ella a comer o cuando la insultaba y trataba mal en los diferenciales, diciéndole lo siento con los ojos._

_Sentir que con el día de trabajo ella no terminaba para él, que tras salir del hospital ella seguiría viendo su sonrisa y conociendo todo lo bueno que él guardaba para sí y para ella, lo que nadie más conocía. Memorizar cada rasgo de su cara para añorarlo cuando ella no estaba cerca y poder tocar mentalmente cada palmo de su piel. Sabía que ella había memorizado su esencia, cuando estaban juntos se guiaba por su cuerpo como un ciego que busca el camino siguiendo rastros hasta llegar a su destino._

_Sensaciones que creía perdidas desde hace tiempo y que recuperó porque un día se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos y ella no le rechazó._

_**Su estúpidos celos**_

_Cuando ella entró riéndose con Chase en la sala de diagnósticos y sintió el fuego crecer en su interior; porque él la había tenido una vez, la había tocado, se había acostado con ella, la había tenido entre sus brazos. Sintió estallar cuando minutos después ella no le dio la razón en el diferencial para dársela a él. Aquel día apareció en la puerta de su casa._

_- Soy un idiota._

_- No, eres un obsesivo._

_Ella se giró sin decirle nada más y se volvió para sentarse en el sofá y a taparse con la manta._

_- Perdóname. No sabía lo que hacía. Debería confiar más en ti. Por favor..._

_- Después de todo este tiempo sigues pensando que estoy contigo porque estás herido y que me tiro a todos los demás. Le dije que no a Wilson¿recuerdas? Y para tu interés, tengo lista de espera en el hospital._

_- Pero me elegiste a mí._

_- Porque te quiero. Pero te cuesta entenderlo._

_Él no dijo nada. Pensó unos instantes. _

_- Si me quieres...- ella le miró. Él sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Se giró y cogió una bolsa que había traído de la calle. La miró de nuevo- no te importará que hagamos las paces¿verdad? He traído nata montada.- y levantó y bajó las cejas rápidamente varias veces. y se quedó mirándola con cara de pena._

_Unos instantes después ella soltó una carcajada y le hizo señal de que se acercara al sofá con el dedo índice._

_**Aquella vez en el laboratorio**_

_- ¿Te falta mucho? - preguntó metiendo la cabeza por la puerta._

_- Pensé que te habias ido. - respondió ella sin demasiado interés._

_- Todos se han ido. Estamos solos._

_Ella levantó la vista del microscopio y le miró._

_- Estoy ocupada._

_- Siempre lo estás, dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando sus nalgas con el bastón.- buen culo, incluso con bata._

_Ella no dijo nada y volvió al microscopio. Él estiró el brazo y le acarició el lado del cuello, pasando el pulgar por el hueso de su mandíbula. Ella levantó la mano y apartó la de él._

_- Esto tiene que estar para antes de medianoche._

_- Te quiero.- dijo él._

_Sabía que ella se derretía cada vez que le decía eso y él lo aprovechaba. Ella no le contestó aunque deseaba decirle lo mismo más que nada en el mundo._

_- Te quiero.- repitió._

_Ella levantó la vista y se giró, poniéndose frente a él. Levantó los brazos y le puso bien los cuellos de la camisa. Estiró de ellos y le hizo bajar la cabeza para besarle._

_- Si nos pillan se te cae el pelo con Cuddy._

_- Y a ti. Ella cree que eres una santa. No tiene ni idea de las cochinadas que me has hecho durante este último mes._

_Pasaron besándose varios minutos. Él paro y le habló:_

_- Recuéstate sobre la mesa, tengo algo que hacer, algo pendiente._

_Anduvo hacia un armario del laboratorio y se metió algo en el bolsillo._

_Se acercó a ella, que estaba semi tumbada en la mesa con los codos hacia atrás. Él se puso enfrente, levantó la mano y le acarició la cara con los dedos, muy lentamente. Bajó la mano por la camisa de ella siguiendo la botonadura. Cuando llegó a la cintura apartó un lado de la camisa y se agachó apoyándose en el bastón. Se situó frente a su ombligo, se acercó y sopló. Ella contuvo la respiración y emitió un ligero gemido. En ese momento él se levantó y sacó del bolsillo lo que había cogido del armario. Con mucho cuidado se lo enseñó para que ella lo viese; un bisturí. Lo acercó a su camisa y cortó el hilo del primer botón. La camisa se abrió ligeramente._

_- Debo terminar lo que empecé- dijo él._

_Ella le miraba desconcertada. Él dejo el bisturí en la mesa y con la misma mano se adentro en su camisa. Rodeo su pecho con la palma de su mano. Despues apartó la copa del sujetador y lo agarró libremente mientras rozaba el pezón con su pulgar. Le miró a los ojos._

_Colgó el bastón del borde de la mesa, se sentó ligeramente en ella y, decidido, situó la mano que tenía libre detrás de su nuca y tiró hacia arriba para que ella se levantara mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su pecho. Frente a frente, ella cruzó sus manos en su nuca y él bajó el brazo de su cuello para rodear su cintura. Apartó la mano del pecho de ella y la subió hasta el cuello de la camisa. Poco a poco fue apartándola junto con la bata, hasta dejar su hombro desnudo. Besó intensamente su cuello, su clavícula y la piel de su torso. Susurró:_

_- Me vuelves loco_

_Ella respiraba profundamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, y él agarraba su cintura con cada vez más fuerza. En ese momento House notó cómo la mano de Cameron entraba entre sus piernas. Frotó la palma de una de sus manos contra un creciente bulto._

_- Veo que ya venías preparado.- dijo ella._

_- Ahora- dijo él, mientras hacía fuerza sobre el cuerpo de ella y empujaba en dirección al suelo._

_Aquella vez, en el suelo del laboratorio, fue la primera que hicieron el amor en el hospital._

_**Sus inseguridades**_

_La pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Había llegado el momento de hacerla, necesitaba saber la respuesta. Él, Gregory House, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan prepotente con las opiniones de los demás, se sentía débil y viejo, inútil, sin entender por qué ella estaba con él._

_- Allison_

_Los dos estaban en la cama antes de dormir, era de noche._

_- mmmhhmhmh- respondió ella adormilada._

_- Allison... cuando nosotros... ya sabes ¿tú te...?- tosió tras decirlo, invadido por la vergüenza- ehhh... ¿llegas?_

_- Siempre- contestó ella._

_- Siempre estás callada, todas las veces._

_- ¿Qué?- se espabiló de repente._

_- Ya sabes- él miró por la ventana.- Ruidos, gemidos... lo siento, no debería..._

_- Siempre es siempre. No te obsesiones, Greg. "Eso", también lo haces bien._

_Él sonrió mientras miraba cómo ella volvía a dormirse sin dar un ápice de importancia a la pregunta que él le había hecho._

_**El día que el mundo se les vino encima**_

_Ella entró con la cara blanca en su despacho._

_- ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó él, preocupado._

_- Ojalá- contestó ella.- Greg, tengo un retraso._

_Él respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse. Cuando ella entró al despacho él estaba jugando a golpear la pelota contra la pared y recogerla con el mango de su bastón. Cuando ella habló dejó caer la pelota sin darse cuenta._

_- No pasa nada. La solución es fácil, haremos una prueba. Sea lo que sea lo sabremos._

_Ella asintió._

_- Ve a buscarme en un rato, te acompañaré- dijo él._

_Ella salió del despacho._

_Media hora después él estaba en la habitación de un paciente revisando una historia. Ella lamó a la puerta, a través del cristal, él vio cómo le hacía un gesto para que le acompañara. Juntos caminaron hasta los vestuarios._

_- Métete en el baño, esperaré a que salgas.- le ordenó él._

_Cinco minutos después ella salía del baño llorando y negando con la cabeza. Aún tenía la prueba en la mano. Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él besó su pelo y suspiró profundamente. _

_- Gracias a Dios._

_Así pasaron varios minutos, los dos pensaban en lo mismo, aunque no se lo dijeran. Ella habló la primera:_

_- Tampoco habría estado tan mal.- Se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir. Cuando ya casi estaba en el pasillo él le llamó desde dentro:_

_- Allison.- le dijo. Ella se volvió.- Ya hablaremos de ello más adelante. Debería usar a mis pequeñines, siento que estoy desperdiciándolos; y son muy valiosos.- Y le sonrió tras mirarse fugázmente a la bragueta del pantalón._

* * *

House no lo había notado, pero repasando sus recuerdos su sonrisa se había marcado cada vez más y un sentimiento de felicidad le embargaba. Oyó los tacones de Cuddy a lo lejos, acercándose a su despacho. Ella entró por la puerta:

- ¿Y bien?

Él se levantó súbitamente y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala de diagnósticos, donde estaban Chase, Foreman y Wilson.

- Ahora vuelvo con Cameron.- dijo él.

- House, Cameron ya se ha ido a casa- le replicó Foreman.

House entrecerró los ojos y, haciéndole burla pero con voz determinada, le contestó:

- Allison- levantó las cejas después de decirlo- aún no se ha ido.

Y salió por la puerta cojeando. Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Allison?- preguntó Chase con estupor.

- Te vas a Inmunología- gritó él desde la puerta que daba a la azotea.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Cameron.

- Cuddy quiere trasladarte. Y yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para tu carrera.

- Pero...- se quejo ella.

- Ohhh, vamos, no vas a estar debajo de mis faldas toda la vida, Allison.

Ella miró al suelo.

- Aún y todo- comenzó él- quería pedirte otra cosa.- ella levantó la vista.- Si no vas a estar conmigo en mi servicio... quiero que estés conmigo cada minuto, cada segundo de mi vida. Quiero que seas mía, mía y de nadie más, que seas para mí... legalmente.

- ¿Greg, me estás pidiendo en matr...?

- ¡Por favor!- dijo él poniendo cara de asco- no uses esa palabra, es de mal gusto. Digamos que te estoy proponiendo un acuerdo social: tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo... para siempre. ¿Qué me dices?

- Perderíamos nuestro secreto.- comentó ella intentando buscar una excusa que sabía que no necesitaba.

- Bueno, ahí está la mejor parte. El acuerdo sería secreto, solo tuyo y mío.

- Pero viviríamos juntos. Tendrías que decir a todo el hospital que soy tu...

- ¿Novia?- preguntó él con gesto curioso, hinchando los mofletes y poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios.- No hay problema. No se pueden tener dos secretos tan grandes a la vez- Y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella no podía ocultar su asombro, era la proposición más extraña que le habían hecho nunca. En la vida pensó que llegaría el momento de tener que responderle a Gregory House a una pregunta así y de esa manera. Se mantuvieron callados un momento. Él se puso junto a ella y miraron las luces de la ciudad sin decirse nada. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio:

- ¿Te marchas a Inmunología?

- Me marcho a Inmunología- respondió ella.


End file.
